Lights or Darkness
Lights or Darkness is a fan episode. Roles Starring *Glovy *Roughly Featuring *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Russell Plot Glovy and Roughly are playing snowball fight in the snowfield, but when Glovy picks up a snow from the ground, he sees a small paper inside the snow. It is a small treasure map. Both of them look at the treasure map, and the treasure seems to be located inside the cave. Glovy and Roughly are heading out to find the treasure and we see Lifty & Shifty hiding behind the tree. They then spot Glovy and Roughly trying to find the treasure. The raccoon brothers laugh and they follow them. Glovy and Roughly are inside the cave and they try to find the treasure that is hidden somewhere. Glovy uses his shovel to dig while Roughly is looking for the treasure, but when Roughly saw that the two thieves are looking for the treasure too, Roughly got shocked and tries to warn Glovy. Meanwhile, Lifty & Shifty try to look for the treasure and they have no idea where the treasure is hidden, but Shifty sees Roughly running to warn Glovy as they try to find the treasure too. Shifty tells Lifty that Roughly ran to the left, then Lifty & Shifty run after Roughly. Glovy has finished digging and still cannot find the treasure, then he sees Roughly running from Lifty & Shifty. Glovy tries to ask Roughly what's wrong, which the latter said that Lifty & Shifty are after the treasure. Glovy and Roughly spot a dark tunnel. They both run inside. Once they are inside the dark tunnel, they can't see. Glovy uses his flashlight, but the flashlight wakes 2 bats up. They dodge the bats. Both of them made it out of the dark tunnel from the bats and they see the rare treasure on the top of the rock, but Lifty & Shifty got the treasure first and they both laugh and run away. Glovy and Roughly chase after them. Lifty & Shifty try to find a way out of the cave with the treasure. Both of the raccoon brothers are confused as there are 4 directions. They run to the west. Glovy and Roughly try to figure out where they went. Glovy goes west and Roughly goes south. Lifty & Shifty see the lights on the way out, but one of the bats is poisonous and it bites Lifty & Shifty, causing both of them to die and Glovy to get the treasure, but the large stalactite on the ceiling cracks and falls on Glovy, impaling him in the head. Roughly is still at the south from the cave and he is worried. He wants to get out of the cave, but Roughly sees a light on the way out of the cave. He becomes happy, but he falls in the water. He smiles, thinking he survived, but Roughly gets hit by a ship. Russell is seen sailing to look for the treasure inside the cave, and before the episode ends, we see 3 piranhas eating Roughly's corpse. Deaths *Lifty & Shifty are bitten by a poisonous bat. *Glovy is impaled by the large stalactite. *Roughly is hit by Russell's ship. Trivia *This marks Glovy's first death. *This marks Glovy's first starring role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Htfisawesome's Episodes